


'For Great Justice' Lemons

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-12-23 15:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: The depot for all the story's lemon segments. (parings/tags'll be added as needed)





	1. Class is in Session (IzukuxJinx)

"Remember, Jinx, go slow at first. Even Izuku isn't sure how he likes it." Raven said, trying to hide the shiver she got sensing his growing arousal.

Jinx just smirked. "Well, in that case, how about we find out if he's a T or A guy." Wrapping her legs around him to brace herself, she leaned back. "Which one you wanna play with first?"

Izuku glanced between her chest. While it was starting to dry, her hair still clung to her modest-sized breasts, letting him see the curve of the soft-looking mounds. He could swear he saw a bit of nipple peek out for a second. His hand slowly ran over the small of her back, a finger slipping under the towel to find the beginning of her cheeks and making her shudder slightly. "Um...can I try both?" He grinned sheepishly. "Can't make up my mind."

"Sure thing, Zuzu." Jinx's smile widened considerably. "For now, I'm your present...so have fun unwrapping, and playing." The 'come hither' look she gave him was more than enough for him to get the hint. Taking a deep breath, he reached up and gently pushed the hair off one of her breasts. At the same time, his other hand undid the knot holding her towel up before pulling it away.

"Ooh...I think he likes his present." She giggled, wiggling some in his lap.

_"...plus ultra..."_ He whispered to himself, gently gripping a breast and buttcheek, earning a soft moan in the process. 

"If you aren't sure what to do next, she loves getting spanked." Raven offered, smirking at the way Jinx blushed. "Go ahead and give her a smack."

His cheeks equally red, Izuku drew back a little and paused a second before giving her rear a light swat. "Aw, I barely felt that." Jinx pouted. "C'mon, Zuzu, make my booty tingle." He tried again, a little harder, but not by much.

"How about we show him?" Raven said, moving to all fours beside him. "We're tough girls, Izuku. You don't have to worry about hurting us-."

*SMACK!*

"Haa!" She moaned, her rear jiggling slightly from the slap Jinx gave her. "Mm, do it again!" She squealed in pleasure as the hand impacted on her backside a second time. 

"I wanna see your handprint on my ass when I look in the mirror." Jinx looked Izuku in the eye.

He drew back and hesitated slightly, before pulling back further and clapping his hand dead center on her rear, the slap of flesh mixing with Jinx's loud squeal.

"Forgot about his strength training, huh?" Raven asked, seeing her friend's wide-eyed look.

"Are-are you ok!?" He asked. "Oh man, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hit-" He stopped when she suddenly pressed against him.

"Do it again..." She said hoarsely, lust evident in her expression. Another smack filled the room, joined by a cry of pleasure from the former villainess. "Again..!" She squealed, grinding against him. Another swat, this one slightly harder, followed, along with a moan of "God, yes!" She panted slightly and looked to Raven. "Rae, think you'll be able to fix this later?"

Raven waved it off. "That'll be easy."

"What'll be-" Izuku 'eeped' when Jinx physically ripped the jumpsuit - and his boxers - clean off, leaving him as naked as her. "Wow..."

"Wow...is right!" Raven stared at his lap, namely what was protruding up between Jinx's thighs. "Sweet Azaroth...!"

Jinx followed her gaze, eyes widening. "Whoa! You sure you're not a metahuman!?"

"What?" He asked, blushing brightly at how they were staring at his erection.

"Take me now." Jinx growled, vigorously rubbing her sex against his shaft, getting a gasp from him this time. "I wanna ride this monster!"

"H-hurry.." Raven whined, looking flushed from the surge of desire she was picking up.

Hearing this, Izuku recalled Beast Boy's advice again..._'Ahhhh, why the heck not'?_ Jinx squeaked when he rolled over. "Ask..." He thrusted. "And you..." He tried again..."Will receive...what am I doing wrong here??"

Jinx giggled at the way he kept prodding the sides of her mound. "I think he needs a bit of aimbotting, Raven. Think you could give him a hand?"

Raven grinned and her familiar black glow emanated from her finger, followed by Ixuku 'eep'ing a second time as his length was guided in between Jinx's nether lips.

"H-holy...!" She gasped, feeling her entrance slowly pushed opened, followed by a stretching sensation.

"Is...is it supposed to be this snug??" He groaned, fighting the urge to just push all the way.

"Dunno and don't care; I LOVE IT!" She cried, pushing against him to get more in her. "F-fuck!" She gasped, feeling him gradually fill her up, before finally sensing that he'd bottomed-out in her. "Oh yeah...!"

* * *

While the faint sounds of flesh colliding hit her, joined by the moans and gasps of the two making love, Raven let out a moan of her own. This one though, was from the sensations washing over her:

The heat of their joined bodies simmering in her own loins.

The surge of emotions and near mind-blanking pleasure flowing with it.

Not to mention the wave of acceptance from them both; the disregard Jinx had for Izuku's lack of superpower or magical ability, its presence subsumed by passion and the desire for him to be hers. And a matching feeling from Izuku, combined with it waving aside the knowledge that she was once a villain in her own light.

Raven's breath hitched in her throat from the wall of ecstasy and a whine of want escaped her lips. Followed by a hand slipping into her panties to try and relieve some of the heat she was feeling.

* * *

"So t-tight!" Jinx squeaked, her fingers digging into Izuku's back some, not hard enough to draw blood, but definitely leaving a bruise. Each thrust sent a shock of pleasure up her spine. She knew she'd be walking funny tomorrow, but as far as she was concerned, it was well worth it.

Izuku, on the other hand, was having trouble thinking of much outside the feel and noises of the girl he was pleasuring right now, along with a peculiar boiling sensation that grew with each thrust, matched only by the gradual tightening of her walls on his length. As the slow, steady rhythm kept up, the boiling increased until Izuku let out a shuddering gasp, feeling something thick and hot spill into her.

Jinx followed shortly after with a sharp squeal, burying her face in his shoulder while her tunnel clamped down on him, refusing to let go until she milked him fully. The two clung on until their bodies allowed them to separate, their lower halves glistening with each other's fluids. "Ah...that was better than a roller coaster!" She squeaked, rolling over to kiss him with everything she had.

A kiss that was somewhat interrupted by the sound of someone standing up. They turned to see Raven, the lingerie slipping off her body with each step as she stalked towards Izuku, leaving only her cape. Unbridled lust shone in her eyes, and her mound was visibly glistening from her own dripping arousal. The second she was in reach, she slithered into his lap, her cape wrapping around them both and she claimed his lips with a hunger that made Jinx whistle in approval.

"My turn." She purred. 


	2. Class is in Session Pt.2(IzukuxRaven/Jinx)

Izuku leaned back a bit in surprise at how bold Raven was being, not to mention the fact she was, well...naked and straddling him now. 

"Jinx said there were others, remember?" She said, grabbing his hands and planting them firmly on a breast and cheek.

Part of Izuku considered saying something, but it was somewhat distracted by the slightly fuller-figured girl he was currently groping. While Jinx was a pleasant handful, the breast he had a hold of was a bit larger. But, her rear was no less firm.

"Aw, come on, Rae." Jinx pouted. "You got to watch me, but I can't see anything with that cape in the way!"

"I had to feel _both_ of you going at it." She replied. "No way I'm letting that cloud my experience."

"Phooey."

"Now..." She turned back to Izuku, licking her lips. "I can tell you're still ready to go, and I'm horny as hell. So, how about we skip the foreplay?" Before Izuku could say much of anything in response, she positioned herself over him and pulled his face into her chest. "As Jinx might say, come to mama." She purred, sliding down onto him, letting out a squeak of her own as she felt herself being stretched.

Izuku couldn't help but let out a moan himself at the snug sensation, though Raven's was a little different from Jinx. When he did, though, he felt something warm, plump, and for some reason a little sweet, slip in between his lips. On reflex, he gave it a lick and heard Raven moan. It took a second for him to realize what it was; her nipple. _'I...I'm licking a girl's nipple..."_ His eyes winded at the fact, but reminded himself, and started to gently suck, sliding his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Mmm...Zuzu.." Raven moaned, slowly bouncing on his shaft. "Don't stop." Her breath soon came out in pants with bounce, mixing with the fleshy smacks as he began thrusting up to meet her along with the faint sucking.

"Say, Zuzu..." Jinx bit her lip with a cheeky grin. "When you were a baby, you ever...you know, breastfeed?"

"Na re'ey." He replied around Raven's tit, making the girl giggle at the tickling. Sucking on the nub, he missed the look they shared until he heard Raven.

"Care to fix that?" He then felt the light tingle from the nub, followed by something thick and sweet squirting from it, along with Raven's shiver of pleasure. Part of him wanted to pull away, but it was quickly rendered comatose by everything else. He gave a harder suck, feeling a bit more milk squirt into his mouth, combined with Raven's purr. "Ohh yeah...drain your little demon dry!" She squealed, riding him harder, followed by her uttering something in a language neither Izuku or Jinx could made out. 

"Say wha?" Jinx chuckled.

"Heh, whoops. Wrong language..." Raven thought for a moment. "Damn...don't think that phrase translates." She let out a squeal when Izuku snorted around the sensitive nipple. 

"Aw...should've had him suck on my tits..." Jinx pouted a little more.

"Nff.." Raven panted harder when her body reached it's limit. "I-Izuku, I...AH!" She let out a shrill shriek as her orgasm hit, her pussy clamping on her new boyfriend's cock.

"Dah! Raven..!" Izuku grunted, following not long after and filling her with his second load. They bucked against each other a couple of times, Raven feeling more of his liquid heat splash into her until she felt her body relax enough to release him. Imitating Jinx, she rolled off him, panting happily, a light coat of sweat now covering all three of them, their own scents mingling with the heady smell of sex.

Catching her breath after a moment, she rolled onto her side, facing him. Despite his panting, and slightly exhausted look, she could see he still had enough for just one more go. "Wow, I heard two was usually past the limit for a first-timer!" She smirked, only to get cut off by Jinx.

"My turn!" She chirped, moving to get on top of him again.

"Hey! You already had a turn!" Raven protested, moving to block her.

"Well, you wouldn't let me watch yours!"

"Because you're go got _me_ all pent up!"

"Girls, please!" Izuku spoke up, not eager to see them fighting. "Maybe there's a way for you both to get the turn?"

The two looked at each other and quickly started whispering.

* * *

"It's been almost a month, Bruce." Barbara Gordon, AKA Oracle griped. "And I've already met the rest of the League. Heck, he already knows about who I am anyway!"

Batman sighed. "It's been a busty time, Barbara. He's been getting into shape for the main part of his training."

"Well, in that case, why don't we get a look at him?" She grinned, typing something into the computer to bring up one of her 'smart camera's, bringing up an image of him...

"Uhh.." Batman quickly looked away while Barbara wolf-whistled.

"Hell-lo!"

"Mrs. Midoriya is going to have my head if she finds out..." He muttered, before his communicator came on.

"Batman." J'onn's voice spoke up over it. "Mrs. Midoriya can't get in contact with Izuku. She wants to know what he's doing."

"You mean 'who'?"

"Oracle!" Batman hissed

"Wait, _what?" _Inko's voice cried out over the comm.

J'onn could be heard almost wincing. "...I shouldn't have had it on speaker, should I?"

After staring at the camera feed for a few moments, all Inko could manage to say was, "Oh...my..."

* * *

"Ohhh...dear Azaroth!" Raven moaned as she and Jinx both sat scissor-style in Izuku's lap, grinding their pussies along his shaft, their labias raking across each other with each pass. Meanwhile, Izuku had an arm around both, kneading a breast each.

"You can say that again!" Jinx squealed when he leaned in to suck on her nipple. "Oh yeah..hehe, you have fun, Zuzu?"

"Yeah, you like our little pussies on your fat, meaty cock?" Raven groaned, rubbing faster as she felt another orgasm bubbling. 

"Double for me!" Jinx held his head against her chest, purring when she felt him sucking harder on her tit. A loud, and gleeful squeal escaped her when he lightly bit the nub, causing her to cum first, glazing him and Raven.

"Haa..." Raven leaned back a little, but stopped when she caught a hint of something. It wasn't big but it was there...a bit of sadness floating behind the pleasure. "Ixuku?" She slowed down. "What's wrong?"

On reflex, he started to say nothing, but remembered she was an empath. "What...what will me be tomorrow?"

"Let's worry about labels next week." Jinx said.

"N-next week?"

"Sure." She grinned and ran her finger around the head of his cock. "You didn't think this'd be a one-night thing, did you?"

"Yeah." Raven leaned in and kissed him, and squealed into the kiss as her climax finally hit, coating both him and Jinx in her honey.

With those words, that bit of sadness vanished in the wave of pleasure, replaced by an addition to the assertiveness he'd felt growing from day one with the League. "Say...next time...chance I could hotdog one of you?" He asked jokingly

"Well," Raven ran a hand over her rear, giving it a smack, "I certainly have the buns for it."

Jinx chuckled. "True, but how bout we let him try us both and see which pair he likes." She gave him a wink, leading to both girls squealing in surprise when that proved to set him off, coating their mounds, hips, and lower bellies in his third, and final for the time being, load. 

"Heh...sorry girls...but I'm spent now..." He felt back on the bed, laughing weakly, with Raven and Jinx promptly following him.

"Not the only one." Raven snuggled against him, using her magic to wrap an arm each around them.


	3. Tending Her Lilies (Izuku x Poison Ivy)

"You wanna know an interesting little fact, Zuzu?" Ivy grinned as she pushed Izuku onto the bed.

"W-what?" He asked, watching her slowly undid her labcoat, a tent growing in his pants with each loosened button

She licked her lips. "I may be fifteen percent plant, but I'm still a hundred percent woman." The coat fell, exposing the redhead's surprisingly voluptuous figure. Lightly tanned skin mixed with a hint of green from the chlorophyll in her body, large, rounded breasts topped with dark pink nipples that bounced gently with each step, and a trim waist flaring into full hips and thighs. Her legs were just far enough apart to allow him an unobstructed view of her plump-looking sex, lips already shimmering a little from arousal.

Izuku started to move, but before he could, a set of vines wrapped around his arms and waist. "Huh?" He was quickly pulled back into a nearby chair, the vines holding him firm.

"Just relax and leave it to me." She slowly knelt in front of him. "Can I ask you something?"

"W-what?" He quickly inhaled when she unzipped his pants.

"Ever had your stamen sucked before?" Her voice was a husky growl as the vines helped her pull his pants down, followed by his underwear. "Well, well, well. Someone's been packing an oak." She eyed his erection appreciatively...almost hungrily. Without another word, Ivy leaned in and wrapped her breasts around the shaft. "Mm, perfect fit."

"Haaaa..." Izuku promptly went cross-eyed as she began to slowly rub them along his length, followed by an uncharacteristic squeak when she followed by catching the tip between her lips.

A giggle escaped her, followed by a steady suction, squeezing him between her breasts in the process. Every so often, she'd pull back to let him see her tongue lathe over the tip, lapping away the beading precum.

"....p-plus ultra...!" He managed to get out, his voice little more than a high-pitched whine. He was about to try and shuffle a little when a peculiar sensation shot up under his shirt. Izuku 'eep'ed when he looked to see some of Ivy's vines slithering up around his torso, followed by numerous feathery touches from the leaves. The eep came out louder, joined by stifled sputtered...and a few escaped giggles.

Ivy looked up at him and saw his expression, just in time to witness him let out a fit of laughter. "Oh, ticklish?" She let go briefly, giving him another lick. "Hmm, I wonder if Raven and the others would be interested in this bit of info." 

Unfortunately...or fortunate, depending on preferences, between the tickling and Ivy's ministrations, Izuku hit his limit. Pamela Isley let out a noise of surprise as she was hit with a faceful of cum. "Yike!" She blinked in mild surprise.

"S-sorry! Are you ok, Doctor?" He asked, hoping she didn't get it in her eye.

She, however, simply chuckled. "Heh, guess I deserved that." She licked a little off the corner of her mouth. "Hmm, not too bad. Kind of like sweet'n'sour sauce."


	4. Rooftop Romp (Izuku x Cheshire)

In another time and world, Izuku Midoriya would probably be freaking out in this current situation, with one girl he'd just 'fought' offering herself outright and three others - all three dating him, no less - cheering him on to 'wreck her'.

Here, however, he was too busy wondering just what the odds of this happening were, exactly. At least, that was until more of Cheshire's grinding broke him out out of his musing. "You gonna do something, or do I have to _pin_ you down?" She growled, her tone husky and lust-filled. By then the tie to her kimono had come undone, letting it fall open to give him an unobstructed view of her curvy, yet lithe figure.

Now, the old Izuku would've been easily flustered, left sputtering and trying to regain his composure. But, after being nominated to become a member of the League, being surrounded by people willing and eager to see him become the best he can be, six considerably formidable ladies - four heroes and two former criminals - deciding they wanted to be his girlfriends, and a seventh currently under him, all the only response he could find appropriate was raising and eyebrow. "Is that a challenge...kitty cat?"

He could almost feel the smirk behind her mask. "Maybe."

"Well then." He returned the smirk, enjoying the surprised squeak he got when he suddenly gave one of her now bare nipples a tweak, before leaning down to catch the other between his teeth.

Whatever she said in response was in Vietnamese so he didn't understand it, but the rest was loud and clear. "I don't know what your girls taught you, but I salute them!" She moaned, grabbing two handfuls of his hair as he began to suck and tease her breasts. His other hand slid around to grip her ass, fingers digging into the toned, but soft bubble. Ever since her training as an assassin started, she'd been taught to make sure when 'at my mercy' happened, it was never her on the receiving end, to always have the advantage. Now, though, she couldn't help the feeling that she was currently at the Midoriya boy's mercy. And by all rights, he could do what what he pleased to her.

And she...honestly looked forward to that. The feel of his tongue lathing over her now rock-hard nipple, and the other being rolled between his fingers, combined with the grip on her backside, was driving her wild! She could already feel her own juices starting to trickle between her thighs, soaking in the material separating her pussy from the growing bulge in his pants. She half-whined something else in Vietnamese, followed by "Hurry up and take me!" She'd been taught to have a relatively high pain tolerance for interrogations, and knowledge for how to give pleasure in regards to intel gathering; except she was never prepared for when she'd be on the receiving end. Part of her wondered if she could get those pants off if she hooked her toes in the waistband.

"Not yet, Kitty." He smirked, pulling away just enough to talk. "There's one thing I'm interested in trying. Saw it in a friend's magazine once and you seem like the perfect...assistant to try it out on."

Before Cheshire could ask what he meant, she bit her lip behind the mask, squirming as he started moving down, lips ghosting over her belly. She nearly let out a shriek of a giggle when his tongue probed her navel. _'Why'd I have to be ticklish there!?' _She thought, her breathing hitching the lower he went until she had to let out a shuddering moan when he licked her mons pubis. She was mentally grateful she'd discovered shaving there; the feel of his tongue on the smooth, vulnerable area was, for lack of a better word, heavenly. Though, it quickly paled when his tongue suddenly darted in between her netherlips and she squealed.

It took most of her self control not to wrap her legs around his head, though she did get them over his shoulders. The squeal shifted into a cry of pleasure as she felt his mouth lock down over her sex, his tongue lathing away at her inner walls. _'Sweet shadows!' _She mewed, arching her back. _'How...how long is that tongue!?'_ On reflex, she started gyrating, pushing herself against him in an attempt to get him to go deeper. He must've caught on quick, because if he'd seen it, her eyes would've shot up when he slid his tongue in as far as he could, hitting as many sensitive spots as he could.

She quickly felt a rolling boil start up in her center. One that grew more and more intense with each lick, causing her inner walls to try and clamp down on him. Unfortunately, just as the attempt was made, she felt him pull away, leaving her with a slightly trembling mound and more than a bit of indignation. "You...you have a-any idea how _dangerous _it is to leave an assassin hanging li-like this!?" She tried to sound intimidating, but the desperate whine mixed in killed the effect. 

"Not bad." He let her see as he licked some of her honey off his lips. "I know, but something tells me you're still after something else." He slid back up, accompanied by the sound of a zipper. Once they were face to face again, he reached for her mask but paused when his hand was on it, the look on his face seemingly asking for permission.

"I was wondering when you would." She smiled as he gently lifted the mask away, giving him her best 'come hither' look. "Now, about making me purr-AHH!" She gasped in a mix of pleasure and surprise when she felt him slide into her with a firm thrust, accompanied by his lips capturing hers. She tensed briefly before moaning into the kiss, her legs finally encircling him as he began a slow, steady rhythm into her.


	5. Enter Player 2 (Izuku x Harley Quinn)

The door to Harley's room was pretty easy to spot - being the only one with a big heart/smiley combo on the door. It was also unlocked, letting him enter unimpeded. Thankfully, the game she was playing had considerable explosions so the light squeak of the hinges went unnoticed. Her back was to him, but the sight was definitely one he wouldn't forget; wearing nothing but a tiny t-shirt and thigh-high stockings, Harley lay on her stomach, her legs spread far enough apart to let him see her glory.

The stealth lessons from Batman were paying off too. He moved as quietly as he could across the hardwood floor...it didn't hurt that Ivy had made him strip down before going, so he was barefoot too. Getting closer, he could see she had a little heart-shaped birthmark on her crotch, just below her slit. It was pretty damn cute in a way.

Looking for the best way to get on the bed without her noticing, he remembered what Ivy had said before hand...

_"One bit of advice; just between you and me, but Harley adores it when she gets tended to. It doesn't have to be during sex, but-ah." She put a finger to his lips when he started to speak. "I know what your thinking; but, hear me out. When you can, just try to make her the focus when you can. Little tip; she turns to jelly when her tits are played with."_

Taking that to heart, Izuku worked out his 'attack plan'. _'Never tried this, but worth a shot'_

"Ha!" Harley laughed in victory over the explosion, and cry of frustration from the player she'd gotten. "Sorry, Queenie; snooze, ya lose! Now eat some kill saa??" Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt her lower body get lifted, and something slip in between her legs. Looking under her showed a head of hair. Familiar green hair. "Z-AHH!" She squealed as the sensation of something warm and wet slide along her pussy lips. "Z-Ziggy...what ahhh! Oh god!"

"Hey, Sugah-n-Spice, you ok?" One of the player asked over the chat.

"Y-yeah, just...oh, his tongue...uh-h-h-h..." She let out a shuddering moan when he slid it into her.

"Wait...his t-holy crap!"

"That's MY kinda trashtalk!" An other one cackled.

"New challanger!"

"Don't mind me, guys." Izuku spoke up, leaning up enough to speak, reaching up under the shirt to grasp one of her breasts in the process. "Just enjoying her 'minigame'" They all heard a muffled 'oddly enough, she tastes like hazlenut'.

The whole chat was silent briefly before...

"N-No way!"

"Kero...?"

"Whoa...he sounded...lucky bastard?"

"More like lucky bitch if he's making her squeal like this!"

Meanwhile, Izuku was more interested in seeing if he could make her squirm. The gasp from pinching her nipple was a start, but now he was feeling adventurous. He gripped her surprisingly plump rear with his free hand, and used a bit of leverage to push his tongue deeper into her. A cry of pleasure, along with the sound of her losing hold of the controller was enough to say it was a success.

"Whatever he's doing to her, I want one!" One of the female players called out.

"Should we still be listening? Kero..."

"YES!"

_'Now I know why some guys like going down on their girlfriends.' _He thought, rasping his tongue against her inner walls while rolling his thumb over her areola.

"I...I...TAKE ME!" Harley screamed, grabbing his hair. "I want more than that tongue in me!"

It took a second, but the two managed to separate, with Izuku behind her. As soon as she felt him, she was face down and ass up. "Wreck me like you own me, Zuzu!" She growled, spreading her asscheeks apart and giving him a view of her tight pink pucker. "You know you wanna!"

He had to admit, that looked VERY inviting. But first things first; gripping her hips, he slipped his length up between her legs to run it along her now dripping sex, getting things well lubricated. "You ready?" He asked as he placed himself at her hole, the small ring quivering slightly when he made contact.

"You better believe it! Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck; my new Puddin's staking his claiiIIIIIHAAA!" She let out a shrill grunt at the feel of her anus being pushed open. "Oh god! Hehehe" She giggled eagerly. "That...feels...AWESOME!"

"I'll say!" Izuku moaned, pushing deeper into her.

"I...I think I need popcorn." One of the female players said in an awed tone.

"Think I need new panties. K-kero." Another squeaked.

"Whoever that glorious bastard is...teach me your ways, Master!"

Slowly but surely, Izuku pushed in until he was fully hilted. The moment he was, he started a slow, but hard pump, making sure she felt, and heard, the smacks of flesh with each thrust.

"Oh yeah...ride me, Puddin'-OOH!" She squeaked in delight when he gave her rear a swat. "Do that again!" She bit her lip and whined happily as his hand met her backside again.

"You...are...a...god!" One of the players uttered in a harsh whisper.

"Dunno about that, but...k-kero! Kero!" One of the girls squeaked.

"H-hopalongway...were you..." 'Queen' asked.

"M-maybe...kero."

"I think...I...oh god...ZIIIG!" Harley screamed, clamping down on him when her orgasm hit, her honey running down both thighs. A grunt from behind told her Izuku was hitting his own as he slammed into her, a thick heat spilling into her ass. "Ha..ha...heh, that your first time popping a girl's back cherry, Puddin'?"

"D-does it show?" He asked, putting his arms around her as she leaned back against him, cooing happily when he massaged her breasts. 

Before she could reply, they were both drawn back to the game...were applause could be head from more than a few players.

"And that, boys and girls, was Zig. Newest member of the Justice League, all around great guy, and the biggest super stud since someone coined the joke 'Man of Steel, Woman of Tissue'....and boy do we all feel like it when he's through with us..." Harley didn't even hide the smug tone in her voice when she said that.

"Wait...'us'?" 'Hopalong' asked.

"Yeah, he's with me, my girl Ivy, four other girls and at least two more are on the horizon."

"And you're ok with that!?' The nasally boy blurted out.

"YOU GLORIOUS BASTARD!" Every male played screamed in unison. 


End file.
